A Love For All Time
by BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: Killian proposes to Emma on her little brothers first birthday. Will she say yes and give into True Love? Or will she hide from her feelings and say no? Prompt/Dedicated to daniellm


**Once Upon a Time**

**Emma Swan/Killian Jones (Captain Swan)**

**One Shot**

**Title: A Love For All Time**

**Summary: Killian proposes to Emma on her little brothers first birthday. Will she say yes and give into True Love? Or will she hide from her feelings and say no? Prompt/Dedicated to daniellm**

**OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT**

Killian's Pov

_Today is the perfect day to propose _I thought as I stood outside of Granny's. For today I knew Emma would be happier than she has ever been in my life. She is celebrating her brothers first birthday with her parents and her son. She finally had the family she wanted and the best friends that she could ask for. Hopefully I could make this day even more special when I asked her to be mine. _I just hope she says yes._

That was the only thing I was worried about. I had already gotten the blessing from Charming, Snow and even Henry, he needed to know that I was not trying to replace his father. I had told them that I planned to propose on Neal's birthday. They were all excited, especially Snow who was glad to be able to celebrate the engagement of her daughter. I did tell them about my worries but they both assured me that she would say yes.

"Your story is just like ours Killian. And we got our happy end, you will too" Snow told me.

With those words in mind I walked through the door, grasping the ring in my hand as it lay in my pocket. Looking around I found Emma standing in the back holding her brother. I caught Charmings eye and nodded, he leaned down and whispered in Snow's ear. She looked over at me and smiled. She mouthed these words: 'It will be okay'

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone looked over at Charming as he spoke.

"My family and I would like to thank you again for joining us in celebrating the first birthday of our son" Everyone cheered and applauded. Charming calmed everyone down with one raised hand.

"That is not the only thing we hope to celebrate today. Today we hope to celebrate the love between two of our own. Killian, I believe you have something to say to Emma" Snow said as she gestured me over. As I walked towards them I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I didn't dare look, for this moment I only had eyes for her.

Emma was staring at me in surprise and only become more so when Henry took his Uncle from her and sat down with his grandparents. Taking a deep breath I decided to get it done with now, I couldn't wait any longer.

I grabbed Emma's hand hand and got down on one knee. All the townsfolk around me gasped, even Emma would has tears in her eyes. Now I was finally able to give the speech I had been preparing for so long.

"Emma, when we met I was a dirty pirate driven by revenge. I was willing to do anything I could to kill the one who I had thought destroyed my love. But you made me see that revenge wasn't my means for surviving and that my ability to love had not died that day. I had not begun to love until I found you. I told you in Neverland that I would win your heart without trickery and I swear on my love for you that I did just that. And after going to the past with you I knew that I never wanted to come close to losing you again. With that I have a question that with your answer we will know if we share the same love your parents do: Emma Swan, will you be my wife?"

I stared deeply into her eyes and I could see her love for me in them.

"Aye Captain, I will be your wife"

Everyone around us cheered but it was a dull roar in my eyes. I was only focusing on the fact that she had said yes. Grabbing her I spun her around making her laugh and smile. Once I set her down I pulled the ring out and was about to place it on her finger where it belonged but she stopped me. Then I remembered the inscription I had engraved on the inside.

_You are my happy ending _It read. She slipped it on her finger and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you Killian"

"I love you too Emma"

People stared coming over to congradulate us. Snow hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, Charming gave me at pat on the shoulder and Henry ran over pulling his mother with him and brought us together in a group hug.

_I finally found where I belong_


End file.
